A New Ohana
by TheAnonymousWriter12
Summary: Mark is a little boy who runs away from his orphanage where he was abused, then something magical happens. Rated K plus, for some violence.


****Author's Note: Well, here is another story, my first Disney story to put it, I just came back from a trip to Disney World and had a good time, and whilst I was there this story popped into my head, now this isn't meant to be a romantic story, keep in mind, just a story about friendship, keep in mind also that the location of where this takes places in Kaua'i is completley fictional, and before I forget,**** _ ** _ **Lilo & Stitch **_**_****characters, belong to Walt Disney Animations and such, the only thing I own is my story.****

* * *

It was a warm evening in Kaua'i, Hawaii and on this evening, many people were having a good day, well except at the Orphanage downtown of Kaua'i that is. For little 9 year old, Mark Abuzeed, he was a shy kid, and never interacted with anyone, which caused him to have zero friends, and why was Mark so shy, well it was because he was always, physically and mentally abused by the staff at the Orphanage.

Mark was abused, because the staff thought Mark was causing trouble, Mark was so pure and innocent he would never, the kids would always blame Mark because no one stood up for him, and Mark couldn't defend himself because he was so weak, and as a result Mark was always beaten up by the staff, for things he never committed.

"You're useless and so weak, you'll never be adopted." Shouted one of the staff, who was abusing Mark with a little thin rod, called "The Spank Stick." Mark was practically pinned to the floor so the staff could give Mark the punishment he deserved, and they were doing it in front of all the kids in the Orphanage who didn't do anything but laugh at Mark as he cried.

"Man what a baby." Said on the kids. "He's so weak." Said another. "I wish he disappeared things would be better around here." Another one said. Mark sobbed louder at the comments, which caused the kids to laugh harder, and the staff spanked Mark even harder.

After a long time of being abused, they finally stopped spanking Mark and picked him up, and when they got to his room, they threw Mark into his room headfirst, where Mark hit his head against the wall. "For being such a bad kid, you will have no dinner tonight." One of the staff said, as he slammed the door so loud, the building might have collapsed.

"It's not fair!" Mark shouted in his mind. "Everyone gets caring families, and what do I get? I get an orphanage where they treat me like I'm nothing!" Mark began crying in his arms again. "I wish I could leave this place, and find a place where I would have a caring family." That's when Mark slowly got up. "You know what Mark, that sounds like a great idea." He thought as he walked over to his dresser. "I'll leave after I finish packing my stuff, and I'll leave, and then I will never again have to see everyone here!"

Mark opened up his dresser, which revealed many clothes. He slowly packed all of his clothes into his backpack, which he hid under the bed, where the staff never found it. When he finished packing he put the backpack on his back, and slowly opened the door and peered into the hallway, and saw that there was no one in the hallway.

Mark slowly began to walk out of his room, and into the hallway, where he dashed out of the front doors, and into the night sky, where Mark ran and ran, he didn't know where on earth he was running to, but he just kept running, he ran past an odd looking house and into the woods behind it, where Mark spotted a cave to rest in. Mark ran into the cave, placed his backpack down, and sat down before falling asleep.

* * *

He knew what he saw. He was pretty sure he saw someone, who looked like a kid, run by there home and run into the woods nearby. Stitch knew this was a kid and had a feeling, this kid was lost, and Stitch just couldn't ignore the fact that this kid was lost, and decided to find out where he was, and who he was, Stitch got down from his bed, and dashed into the woods, where he came across a cave and saw a young boy sleeping, Stitch walked into the cave, and sat down by the boy waiting for him to wake up.

* * *

When Mark woke up, he immediately noticed a figure out of his eye, Mark sat up and turned around, and was quite surprised when he saw a little fuzzy blue alien, sitting right next to him. Mark didn't know who he was and was pretty sure there was no animal, that looked like this. That's when the blue alien spoke, "Who are you?" It asked.

Mark didn't know what to say, despite knowing that he should reply who he is, he was speechless, he had never seen something like this speak before, let alone English. "M-my n-name i-is M-Mark." Mark stuttered, nervously. "Wh-who are y-you?" Mark asked, wanting to know what this creatures name was. "My name Stitch." He replied. Mark simply nodded.

That's when he saw that Stitch looked a bit concerned. "Isa yuuga injured?" Stitch asked. Mark looked at Stitch confused since he didn't know Stitch's native language which was Tantalog. "Are you injured?" Stitch asked again. Mark was confused, then he remembered the cuts and bruises that he had around his face when the staff at the orphanage abused him, which was not long ago.

"O-oh th-those a-are n-nothing," Mark told him, stuttering a little since he was nervous talking to Stitch. Stitch didn't seem to buy it though. "Yuuga isa lying." Stitch replied. Mark knew, despite not knowing Tantalog, that Stitch knew he was lying, and Mark wasn't doing so well in hiding it. "B-but S-Stitch, I'm fine," Mark replied defensively.

Stitch simply shook his head, "Naga yuuga isa lying, about gaba happened to yuuga." Mark looked at Stitch confused once again, not knowing what he was saying. "No, your lying, about what happened to you," Stitch spoke. Mark nodded, realizing he can't keep lying about what happened to him, he needed to tell him, besides, Stitch looked worried, and Mark felt bad not telling him, despite them both being strangers.

"Fine, something DID happen to me," Mark replied back to Stitch, looking at the floor, beginning to walk over to the wall, placing his back onto it, and sitting down on the floor. Stitch walked over to him and sat right next to him. "Tell me, injibay isa, if you want to." Mark sighed, he decided to get it off of his chest. "It's strange though, he doesn't know me yet, he cares about what happened to me." Mark thought, he cleared his throat.

"Well, this is what happened." He began. "I live somewhere, away from here, in an orphanage, where everyone hates me, because... well I'm just so timid and shy." His voice began to crack a little near the end, he took a deep breath and tried not to cry. But before he could speak, he felt a soft arm around his shoulders, he turned to see it was Stitch's, and he was looking at him, telling him to keep going.

"Why am I so timid and shy?" He continued. "Well, unlike most kids, in the world who have family's I don't. I lived in a terrible orphanage, where the staff would abuse me, and kids made fun of me, and I got abused for no reason, all the kids would do bad things and tell the staff, I did it, I can't go back there, If I go back there I will continue to be abused, and made fun of by the other kids!" Mark was crying now, tears streaming down his face as he buried his face into his hands.

Mark then felt two furry arms wrap around and him and pull him into a gentle hug, Mark returned the hug and buried his face into, Stitch's shoulder. Stitch gently rubbed Mark's back, to try and calm him down, but Mark seemed like he wasn't calming down anytime soon. "It's not fair!" Mark bawled. "Why does everyone have people who treat them nice, and I get an orphanage where, the staff abuses me, and the kids hate me!"

Mark continued to cry for a while, despite Stitch's attempts to calm him down, Mark continued to cry over the fact he had was living in a orphanage that didn't care about him, and it was strange, Stitch was comforting Mark despite Stitch not knowing who on earth this kid was, but he couldn't help but feel bad for Mark, whilst Stitch didn't live in an orphanage and wasn't abused, he imagined that living somewhere like that would be a nightmare.

"I just want a family." Mark cried, still hugging Stitch tightly, "That cares about me, and won't abuse me like the staff did." Suddenly, an idea popped into Stitch's head, a good one too. "Goocha, Mark." Mark looked up at Stitch, still hugging him, his eyes red from crying, and his cheeks were soaked. "Yuuga want an ohana, right?" He asked, looking at him, Mark nodded his head in approval.

"Well, why don't you come join my ohana?" Stitch asked. Mark was shocked, he was shocked at the fact that Stitch asked him, to join his family, Mark knew what his answer to that question was. Mark smiled, "Stitch," Mark began, "I think, I'm going to join your ohana, Stitch." Stitch smiled, and tightened the hug on Mark to show his happiness, Mark hugged tighter as well, both falling asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

 ** **Author's Note: Well, there you go, my first Disney story, I ever wrote, please tell me if I did anything wrong, with the story, and let me know what I can improve in the future, and this was the first story, that took me a few days to finish, but hey I hope you guys enjoyed this story, and read some of my other stories, have a great day, and remember, Walt Disney Animations and such, own Stitch, from**** _ ** _ **Lilo and Stitch**_**_ ** **, not me, the only thing I own is the story, I hope you guys like it and have a great day!****


End file.
